halofandomcom-20200222-history
Xbox
The Microsoft Xbox is a sixth generation era video game console first released on November 15, 2001 in North America, then released on February 22, 2002 in Japan, and on March 14, 2002 in Europe. The Xbox was Microsoft's first independent venture into the video game console arena, after having developed the operating system and development tools for the MSX, and having collaborated with Sega in porting Windows CE to the Sega Dreamcast console. It was succeeded by the Xbox 360, which was released on November 22, 2005. Halo: Combat Evolved launched with the Xbox when it released in 2001, and was critically acclaimed. Many consider Halo: Combat Evolved to be the game that kept the Xbox brand alive, as well as saved the console from an early death. Halo 2 released for the Xbox on November 9, 2004 to universal acclaim, and was the first Halo title to feature Xbox Live support. The Halo 2 Multiplayer Map Pack (a DLC collection containing most of Halo 2 s DLC Map Packs) was released for the Xbox in 2005. All three Halo titles that were released for the Xbox were released in a collection titled the Halo Triple Pack. Most Xbox games (including all three of the Halo titles for Xbox) are backwards compatible with the Xbox 360. However, the player may experience minor graphical glitches while playing original Xbox games on the 360. The Microsoft Xbox was the second highest selling console of the 6th generation, having sold 24 million units world wide. First place was the Sony PlayStation 2, which sold 155 million units. In third was the Nintendo GameCube at 21 million, and in last position was the Sega Dreamcast, which sold 9 million units worldwide. The best selling Xbox game was Halo 2, which sold 8 million copies, and in second was 'Halo: Combat Evolved, which sold 5 million copies. The most highly rated Xbox game was Halo: Combat Evolved, with an average meta-score of 97 out of 100. Second was the GTA Triple Pack (also known as GTA: The Trilogy), which achieved an average meta-score of 96 out of 100. Halo 2 pulled into third with an amazing 95 out of 100. The vastly popular Xbox Live gaming service (released in 2002) launched the Xbox into fame. The legacy of the Xbox has been continued with the launch of the Xbox 360. Another popular feature of the Xbox is the ability to create a System Link of multiple Xbox consoles wired together, allowing multiplayer games to take place with more than four players. As of April 15, 2010, Xbox Live does not support original Xbox games and consoles. This also includes original Xbox games being played on the Xbox 360. The Xbox was the most technologically advanced system of the last generation, and the only one manufactured in the United States. Some of the most popular Xbox games, including Halo: Combat Evolved, can be purchased from the Xbox Live Marketplace, and can be played on the Xbox 360. These products are entitled "Xbox Originals." Marketing promotions Halo: Combat Evolved On March 14, 2004, Microsoft released a special version of the Xbox in the United States, Australia and New Zealand. Around 200,000 of these Xbox consoles were produced. The special version was translucent green and came with a copy of Halo: Combat Evolved and a matching translucent green Controller S''. The console case featured the ''Halo logo and the words "Special Edition"; the controller had a jewel that had the Halo ''logo in place of the normal Xbox logo. Halo 2 On March 18, 2005, an Ice Blue ''Halo 2 Limited Edition Xbox was released in Canada and Asia. The console was translucent blue and retailed for approximately $249. Included with the Ice Blue console was a matching Controller S'', a special ''Halo green headset and a copy of Halo 2. The difference between the Asian and Canadian versions can be seen in the Xbox's jewel; the Asian version has a black jewel while the Canadian version has a silver jewel. ''Halo'' Products The following is a list of ''Halo'' products available on the Xbox. Games *''Halo: Combat Evolved'' *''Halo 2'' **''Halo 2 Multiplayer Map Pack'' Gallery File:Xbox-ltd-edition-green.jpeg|The Halo: Combat Evolved's Xbox console. File:Xboxhalo2blue.jpeg|The Canadian Ice Blue Halo 2 Xbox console. File:Halo2xboxnickaura 2.jpeg|The Asian Ice Blue Halo 2 Xbox console. Sources Category:Products